


A Twist Of Fate

by WrittenInShadows



Category: Revenge (TV), The Resident (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, Doppelganger, Multi, Resurrection, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: It Appears Elena isn't the only doppelganger in town. Emily Thorne (aka the real Amanda Clarke) learns that she too is a doppelganger. Nicolette Nevin is her counterpart, she also learns the true power of their status. Their blood can be used in a ritual that could be powerful enough to resurrect the dead. So Emily makes a deal with the devil, promising Klaus that if they work together she will do whatever he wants. She will do whatever it takes to get Aiden back but where will she really draw the line? Could she really go through with killing an innocent bystander, could she destroy Nic's life and tear apart her family? Will the tables be turned when it comes to revenge? Is Emily's connection to Nic stronger than just looks?





	A Twist Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love your feedback so don't be shy. Let me know your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know, also sorry if there's typos

Looking down at Aiden's lifeless body sent chills down her spine, this was it, her driving force to end this. Victoria needed to pay once and for all, however that priority quickly slipped to the bottom of her list. This was not because Aiden's death didn't affect her but because she was looking for ways around it, for ways to bring him back. Now her mother was far from a stable woman that was for sure but she could distinctly remember her talking to a man about her _Now what was his name.._ she thought to herself as she willed for the memory to come back to her. She shu4 her eyes tightly, drowning wasn't the best option for memory retrieval right now so she decided to just sit in silence and shut her eyes for awhile and see how that would play out. 

_She was sitting in the back of the car with her eyes half closed, she was tired enough for her mother to assume she was asleep but awake enough to know what was going on. She watched closely, trying to take in what was going on, being in these new surroundings was scary for a four year old, especially this late at night._

_Her mother stepped out of the car shutting it behind her. "It's good to see you Kara" the man spoke in a heavy British accent._

_Her mother seemed to ignore that statement and spoke as if he hadn't said anything at all. "She's just a child Klaus. I understand why you need her when she's older but I'm here to try and make a deal with you. She won't be the only doppelganger out there, there are other bloodlines. All I want is for you to let her live. If you need her blood I can work with that, you can take a few pints every now and then but I won't let you kill her. She's my baby girl" she seemed desperate but this didn't phase him._

_"I can wait until she turns 18. She can have this normal childhood you want her to have so badly but I will be doing whatever it is I want with her and making me wait will come at a cost"_

She opened her eyes,  her heart beating so fast it felt like it could kill her. She opened her laptop and started researching doppelgangers, of course all the websites discussed it as if it were a myth so she didn't have much to work with but it was a start. The next step would be to track down Klaus so of course she was going to ask for Nolan's help, she couldn't get too specific without sounding crazier than she usually did but she knew he wouldn't dare question her, especially not right now. She needed to find her doppelganger which meant she had to find Klaus, she was willing to risk Nolan thinking she may be losing it for that. She had no idea that her own doppelganger was living blissfully unaware of her legacy just a few states away. 

 

Nic was busy at work hurrying down the busy halls of Chastain Park Memorial hospital the say was like any other. Work had been stressful lately they were severely understaffed and Nic was left to pick up the slack from most of the nurses who had been let go. As she was walking down the hall to head to the nurses station to check some patient charts she felt someone walking behind her. She turned back to see Conrad and before she had time to react he gently pulled her into a nearby empty on call room and shut the door. 

"Conrad as much as I would love to I don't really have time for this right now" she headed to the door but he gently pulled her back to him. It wasn't his intention to have a quick hook up, although he wouldn't be against it. 

"You deserve a break, you've been on the go non stop for hours" he gently brushed a stray strand of her from her face and gently tucked it behind her ear. Usually she would come back at him with a witty retort or point out that he too was over working himself, however today she simply looked down and sighed softly. "What's going on with you?" he asked, gently lifting her head up so she was looking at him. 

"I have a really bad feeling" she admitted, it even felt a bit better just saying it out loud. 

"Is it about Jess?" he asked since it usually always was about Jessie. She took up most of Nic's free time so she was constantly stressed lately. 

"No...This is different... I just have a really bad feeling and you're probably going to think I'm crazy but I had a really weird dream last night and I can't seem to shake it"

"What was it about?'

She was going to answer but he pager began beeping loudly, she looked down it was a 911  "I'll tell you everything later. Something just doesn't seem right that's all" she gave him a quick kiss then rushed off before he could say anything. 

He was sure this was all in her head but he couldn't have been more wrong....


End file.
